Elves
Elves: The Origin of the Elves, according to themselves: ' According to their own legends, the Elves are born of the sky, which is why they live in the clouds and are superior to all others. Vatorg forged the dwarves, the slime spawned the goblins, Grumsh winnowed the orcs, and who knows who created the humans. But the elves know (or claim to know where they came from). They came from passionate lovers separated by the other Gods. They were born of the Sun and the Moon. ' Other races have different claims on who holds sway over the moon. The gnomes say it is their homeland, jewel encrusted and ever moving. The Whispering Priests of Augsdale claim the moon is the palace of Osthania, ever present and all seeing, but often invisible. The dwarves believe it is an inaccessible mithril-mine, promised to the adventurous and virtuous. The elves know better. They know the moon is their father, the God Thalasian, who only talks to them, who fell in love with their mother, the sun Aulonia. Their children were spread throughout the sky, and became the stars. The other Gods, jealous of their passionate affair and beautiful children created the Airth and firmament to separate the lovers who only ever glimpse each other from afar. Aulonia still pregnant from their last coupling gave birth to their children alone, and spread them out amongst the floating islands to keep them safe from the dangerous and terrifying creatures on the solid ground. ' '''Each of their parents watched over their children as they travelled on the floating continents, teaching them elven magick (which the elves insist is vastly different and superior to the vulgar spells of the other races), swordplay, crafting, and beauty. The elves feel such a strong affinity for the moon and the sun that few ever follow other Gods, and Thalasian has never been known to contact anyone who has no elven blood. They provided gifts that would allow the elves to travel and expand their cultures to other floating continents and eventually attempt to “bless” those human and other empires below. Just as like a rebellious colt or will-full child, those nations wrestled against such control. The treacherous dwarves had bribed and tempted many humans to rebel against the wisdom of the elves, and the great war ensued. Through magick and through loss of life, the elves triumphed, and reduced the far reaching underground dwarven kingdom to a shadow of its former glory, but not without a cost of losing control over their vassal nations, and being reduced to half their former population. Racial Traits * '''Ability Score Increase:' Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * Size: Medium. * Speed: 30 feet. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Keen Senses: You have proficiency in Perception. * Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on saves against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. * Trance: Elves meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day in place of sleeping. You gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. Subraces: Golden Elves - Elves of the Asari Protectorate Populated by the blond haired "Golden Elves", this island was the seat of power for the whole protectorate that up until recently included large swaths of the world under their protection. Their complexion ranges from pale to mocha brown. This is the island that has the most diverse racial population, including about 10% half elves, 5% humans and 2.5% half orcs. Golden elves or Sun Elves, have light brown to golden blond hair, and blue to green eyes. * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, rapier, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * Cantrip: You know two wizard Cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. * Extra Language: You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Silver Elves - Elves if the Dominion of Thalanius Populated by the pale, silver haired "Silver Elves", this remains the seat of the purest population of elves on the world. Despite their de-population, they have not changed or allowed immigration in thousands of years, occasionally allowing golden elves of perfect pedigree remain. Their vast empire is now a shadow of what it was, allowing separate factions to grow in those areas that they used to exercise control. Silver Elves (or Moon Elves) have black, grey or silver hair, and dark violet to silver eyes, and a pale complexion. * Ability Score Increase: Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, rapier, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * Magick: You know the Dancing Lights cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Faerie Fire spell once per day. As well, at 5th level you gain the spell Misty Step, which you can use once after a long rest. Rare Subraces Poison Elves/Spider Elves/ - known only to exist in certain regions of the shadowfell, these elves claim an alternative theory for the species origin; That Thalasian fell in love with the Weave Queen, disguised as the sun goddess, and that the elves are the creation of the ultimate fraudulent parenting. The Poison Elves have a different tale, but no one can corroborate anything other than the Weave Queen's exile and the hunting of her followers. These elves, considered heretics by the others, were hunted down with their queen, and well all killed except those who sought refuge in the dark realm. Occasionally they find their way out, but have no visible kingdoms outside of their prison (or sanctuary) the dark realm. Their complexion is pale white to blue, but with dark hair and eyes. Occasionally a Spider elf is born with bright red hair, and the Weave Queen's children take this as a divine sign due to their mother's red hair (dyed red due to her humanoid eating) * Ability increase: Poison Elves are all tougher than their cousins and receive a bonus of +1 to Constitution * Superior Darkvision: Your darkvision has a range of 120 feet, instead of 60. * Sunlight Sensitivity: You have disadvantage on attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of the attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. * Dark Elf Proficiencies: Poison Elves are all proficient with Stealth, and with Poisons, Shortswords, Rapiers and Shortbows. Additionally Poison Elves benefit from advantage on saving throws related to poison, but not resistance to poison damage. * Spider Elf Magick: You know the Resistance cantrip (no material components, though the prayer to Queen Weave (seen above). When you reach 3rd level, you can cast Bane once, and it recharges after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast D''arkness'' or Web once, and it recharges after a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Wild Elves - '''Both of the main kingdoms of elves, would like to present themselves as civilized cut from whole cloth, capable and wise from the very begining of time. Another alternative theory, exists; that the current elven people are the evolution of a civilized race from a barbaric sylvan race of fey. To support this theory is the existence of rare tribes of "savage" elves residing on untouched floating islands. These wood elves, while speaking elven, seem less interested in formal magick and building elaborate structures. Silver and Golden elves, merely blame their degeneration on proximity to corrupting magicks or being to long cut off from civilization. Their hair color is as varied as the folliage of the forest, and their skin tends to be light to dark brown, but their eyes are as as varied as the blooms that they are surrounded by. * '''Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * '''Elf Weapon Training: '''You have proficiency with the spear, pike, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * '''Fleet of Foot: '''Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. * '''Mask of the Wild: '''You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena.